Emmett and Rosalie's Weekend
by ILoveTwilight4Ever
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie's Weekend- Emmett and Rosalie want to have a crazy, fun weekend with they're sibblings Edward & Bella, and Jasper & Alice. Without getting caught by Dad Carlisle or Mom Esme . They will realize this is one weekend they will never forget
1. Twister

- I do not own these characters they are from the Twilight series by: Stephanie Meyer

- I do not own these characters they are from the Twilight series by: Stephanie Meyer

- This the first chapter of Emmett and Rosalie' weekend plan to get the house to just the kids so Carlisle and Esme can spend time together, but Emmett and Rosalie can also spend "quality" time together. Without getting caught by mom or dad. LoL… I love The Cullen's

Might be spelling errors sorry working at 2:20 A.M…LoL

**_Emmett and Rosalie's Weekend_**

**RPOV:**

As Emmett and I walked in the family room we saw just what we wanted. Everybody was here including Bella. Normally I would be upset but tonight was going to be so much fun I didn't worry about her. Emmett was happy that I said I would be nice and get along with her, I figured Edward would be too.

"Hey family Emmett and I have decided that since it's a Friday we should do something fun together, so we went out and bought a few things and we will do things with stuff we have. First, we're all going to play twister," I said cheerfully as my family stared at us. I got worried very quickly we're they not going to play the games with us? Suddenly I had realized that I worried for at least a minute.

"Wonderful idea you guys," Carlisle said as he looked toward me and Emmett.

Within seconds everybody was standing up ready to play twister. Alice was jumping up and down betting with everybody most of them didn't bet against her, but with others. Emmett had already ran over to Edward to place a bet. He got Edward wound up really quickly within seconds they had a bet for 50.

"Umm…Rosalie could I be spinner, because I will fall down after the first spin," asked Bella.

"I don't see why not," I answered smiling back. Her face lit up a smile and she went and sat down on the couch with Carlisle, and Esme. Then Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and I stood around the plastic mat.

"Okay, I think we're ready Bella," I said as I turned back to look at her.

**BPOV:**

I responded to Rosalie, "Ok, right foot green."

"Jazz, move over one I have no room," Alice chirped as they all got situated.

I flicked the spinner once again. "Left hand yellow," I called out. I smiled at Carlisle and Esme as they cuddled up on the couch next to me.

It was nice to see them all do things like this together, though I saw it often.

"Spin again Bella," Edward said to me in a loving tone. I smiled a huge grin back at him and blew him a kiss. He laughed while rolling his eyes at me.

Within minutes the boys had become they're normal self's: they started bickering.

"That's you're right foot, you moron not your left hand!" Edward said while laughing at Emmett.

"No, Bella said right hand blue" Jasper shouted at both Emmett and Edward.

Within minutes Jaspers emotions we're effecting Rosalie and Alice, though he probably didn't mean to.

**EMPOV:**

"Bella, what color and body part did you call out?" I asked her as I popped up over Rosalie's back like a meerkat.

"Umm left foot red," said Bella replying to my question. Well more like all of ours question, though Carlisle and Esme had heard her the first time because they weren't being loud like Alice!

"Ha told you Rose it was left foot red," said Alice while laughing at Rosalie.

"Ooo shut up, Alice," said Rosalie while glaring at Alice's general direction.

The next thing I knew both of them we're apologizing and saying how much they loved each other. We all knew this was Jaspers work since Rosalie and Alice would never give up a battle that easily.

"I love you Rosalie," said Alice to Rosalie while batting her eyelashes.

"Alice I love you even more," said Rosalie while batting her eyelashes like Alice.

The whole family giggled and went "aaaww," at the same time after they said kind words to each other. I could tell Carlisle and Esme were happy to see their daughters getting along, even if it was through Jaspers powers. Alice and Rosalie get along pretty well so fights weren't common.

"Ok right hand blue," Bella called out.

As Rosalie bent down to place her hand on blue I couldn't help but look up. My jaw dropped my hot sexy wife was bent over right in front of me. My mind went wild of all the things I was going to do to her tonight.

"Emmett do you mind" Edward begged from across the matt. Sorry I thought in my head I knew his was talking about my thoughts of Rosalie.

As Bella called another move out Rosalie bent down further. Now I could see her thong from Victoria Secret. That was the thong, the one I picked out! God have mercy on me I thought. I leaned forward so that I was next to Rosalie's ear.

"That's a fine round butt right there." I whispered while glancing around to make sure no one heard.

"Hmm you'll like it more tonight when I have no clothes on over it," She whispered back in my ear seductively. OOO god Rose why are you doing this to me you're tempting me too much I thought.

"Right hand green," said Bella. Rosalie moved up a bit. I was saved. I don't know how much longer I would have been able to keep my self from pouncing on her. Then within seconds Jasper and Alice were out. He carried her over to the love seat where she sat on his lap. All of us were laughing hysterically.

The moves were from bad then easy back to bad. The showdown Edward, Rosalie and Me. I decided I wanted Rosalie to win so I started thinking about Bella to get Edward upset. Hey Eddie, could you imagine Bella as a stripper that would be fun to watch.

Within seconds I was on the floor and I could her Edwards's growl.

"Ooo Eddie I was just messing with you," I said with a joking tone.

"YES I WIN," Rosalie shouted out in joy! I got up when Edward finally released me and spinned her. I then felt her kissing my check and I thought I was in heaven.

"Thank you Emmett and Rosalie that was really fun," Esme said from the couch with Carlisle and Bella.

Edward picked Bella up sat down and then sat her on his lap. She told him how impressed she was with him. They were laughing along with the rest of us.

**RPOV:**

The night was going well I had won twister, and Emmett and my plan was going steady.

"Like Esme said, thank you Emmett and Rosalie. Were did you find twister? The last time we had it was up in Alaska and Edward and Jasper got in such a big disagreement over the game, that Jasper ripped the mat into shreds." Carlisle asked while laughing at the last thing he said we all started to bust up laughing at the memory even Jasper and Bella.

When Carlisle picked up Esme in his arms from the couch Emmett and I looked up curiously.

"Where do you two think you're going?" I asked like I was their parent. Carlisle turned around back towards all of us with Esme still in his arms.

"I'm going to have some alone time with my wife," said Carlisle while we were all laughing.

"Carlisle I know you want to go have fun with Esme, but _what makes you think this crazy night is over_?" I asked while laughing with Emmett about our plan.

Ok, so this is my first FanFic tell me what you think I will have more chapters coming! They will get better just needed to start out! Tell me if you have ideas because a bunch of you are brilliant writers. Thanks!

A Story by: **ILoveTwilight4Ever**

Check out my page for more stories

Mainly Twilight cause I'm in love with the Cullen's!


	2. Sneaking Out

- I do not own these characters they are from the Twilight series by: Stephanie Meyer

- I do not own these characters they are from the Twilight series by: Stephanie Meyer

-Must Read! Second Chapter: This is were Emmett and Rosalie have to get rid of Carlisle and Esme for the weekend. It's still Friday night. They're going to have a little competition to win. The prize a hotel room for Friday and Saturday night in Seattle!… they'll just annoy them to the point where Carlisle will kill for that hotel room. Yep. Pretty intense!

-Okay so once I post it you need to read it will be called Rosalie's Nightmare it will be the Cullen's dealing with Rosalie thinking Emmett's Royce! Crazy, I know but true love will find a way too prevail! I LOVE EMMETT AND ROSALIE I WOULD NEVER TRY TO SEPARATE THEM!!

**(Recap):**

When Carlisle picked up Esme in his arms from the couch Emmett and I looked up curiously.

"Where do you two think you're going?" I asked like I was their parent. Carlisle turned around back towards all of us with Esme still in his arms.

"I'm going to have some alone time with my wife," said Carlisle while we were all laughing.

"Carlisle I know you want to go have fun with Esme, but _what makes you think this crazy night is over_?" I asked while laughing with Emmett about our plan.

**_Emmett and Rosalie's Weekend_**

**RPOV:**

"Rosalie I would like to spend time with Esme" said Carlisle in the same tone as before. He looked as if he was just going to kidnap Esme and run off with her.

"What about us? You know maybe we want to spend some time with our parents too," I asked now standing up with Emmett by my side. My Husband and I weren't going to give up our weekend without a fight.

"Rosalie honey, don't be like this, look your father and I will spend Quality time with all you guys tomorrow;" Esme said still in Carlisle arms.

I looked at Emmett and his nodded his head ever so lightly so that nobody but I would see. Fine if this is how you want it family, Emmett and I will play dirty. Let the water works begin.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" I started out with little sobs. Working my way up towards the end would be more realistic; Emmett and me figured that out one time at school.

"I was trying to throw a surprise birthday party for Emmett!" I said in a very ticked off voice. It's going well I thought to myself. Neither Emmett nor I had screwed up. "Happy Birthday Emmett" I mumbled sorry it was ruined. With that I started the sobs up louder and ran up the stairs.

"Rosalie wait!" Alice and Emmett called out from behind me. Yes now we could tell Alice without others being around. I was loving it every minute. As soon as they both came in Emmet and my room I slammed the door. They had to have heard that!

**EPOV:**

"I had no idea she was even throwing him a surprise party" I said to comfort Carlisle and Esme. "Don't worry about it before you know it Carlisle she'll be coming down asking for you to let Emmett and her go to a club in Seattle.

We sat they're and continued to talk Alice blocked me and Rosalie was saying profanities; while Emmett keeps saying "don't worry a'bout a thing." Who did he think he was Bob Marley? What were they trying to keep me from figuring out?

**EMPOV:**

"Wow… Rose I must say nice job down they're for a minute I thought you we're serious about the whole party thing." Then we both laughed.

"I'm confused we're going to have a party tomorrow!?" Alice chirped up.

"Sssshhh… yes, but tonight Carlisle wants everybody home because of those stupid Werewolves. So tonight we sneak out go play around forks. Then tomorrow we say we going to hang in forks instead of go to Seattle. So we give them the suite, and have them play in Seattle all day tomorrow and Sunday."

"So Alice, 1. Keep it on the hush 2. Go get party clothes on 3. Get Jasper, Edward and Bella. 4. Make sure Carlisle thinks were all watching Pirates Of the Caribbean in my room.. I'll run all three on auto all night, kappesh? I said to her.

"Yepyep" she replied. Alice was about to run off we only had 10 minutes, but Rosalie stopped her.

"Alice, make sure Edward and Jasper have boxers and you and Bella have either bikinis or lingerie on under. Meet back here in 10." Rosalie said in a quick humored tone.

Alice quietly started bouncing, then halted army saluted, and took off out of the room. She could see what Rosalie had planned.

"Hmm… what little outfit are you going to wear for me, Rose?" I asked wanting the answer immediately.

"Clothes you eyes and I'll show you" She whispered in my ear as she walked into the closet.

They were the longest two minutes of my life. As I waited for her to say I could open my eyes.

"ok Emmett open your eyes" she said a little bit back from me.

As I opened my eyes I swear within a second I was hard. Rose had on miniskirt that was at the most two inches long, and a pink flowy halter top. She was so SEXY, she always is but tonight it was my birthday party I could do whatever I wanted with her.

**RPOV:**

Thank god I thought to myself after I saw Emmet's expression. I knew he liked his first present.

"It's one of your presents so you can rip them off when ever you feel like it.!" As I told him his grin got even bigger he picked me up and threw me on the bed with him. We started wrestling when I realized the movie turned on.

We knew everyone else would be up within a minute. Since the movie started on auto timer.

The door to our room busted open. We sat up quickly and I made sure everything on me was buttoned.

"Ok, I got everything and everyone!" Alice said as she jumped on our bed. Jasper, Edward and Bella followed. "WE have to hurry though, because I see Esme and Carlisle coming upstairs!"

Emmett went over towards the window and yanked it open. It was funny to think that vampires have to sneak out at times. I was mad that Carlisle was so protective about those stupid werewolves.

I then realized every body had gone through the window except Emmett and me. He then grabbed me by my waist and picked me up. The next thing I knew we were on the ground with everybody else.

"Ok, everybody to the jeep. It will be easier to sneak out with one car." Emmett said still holding onto me.

We all laughed when he said "Sneak out." It was another time were everybody thought about vampires having to sneak out.

Then we all piled into the jeep. Emmet turned it on while looking over at me in the passenger seat.

"Great" Edward exclaimed pretending to be happy. "Carlisle opened the window.

We all groaned. I knew though that would be the last thing to stop us.

"We're going to hall ass out of here then, won't we?" Emmett said as his laughter filed the jeep. Everybody laughed along with him. I turned around in my seat so that I was looking toward everybody in the back seats.

"Bella, hold onto Edward!" I said with a laugh. The next thing I knew Emmett was… well hauling ass out of the garage!

Then within seconds Edward and Alice started laughing hysterically.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked curiously. We all knew that Edward and Alice saw something.

Between gasps for air Alice was finally able to speak.

"Carlisle saw us speeding down the driveway. He says," Alice gasped for air again. "Carlisle plans to beat Emmett with a belt, and he said "Shit! As he saw us!

The car was booming with everyone's laughter. Bella had tears from laughing. I still couldn't believe it Carlisle never cussed!

"I'm so proud of Carlisle he cussed!" Emmett said pretending to wipe a tear.

Then I realized we were there. Albertsons. The only grocery store in Forks.

"What are going to do at Albertsons? Bella and Jasper asked clearly lost.

"Were going to have a little race." Emmet said. I giggled while looking at him.

"I'll explain inside guys." I said as we all got out of the jeep.

As we walked inside the staff had done they're job. There were 3 carts lined up behind a line.

"Ok there is a list inside your baskets. You have to get every item. The first team back here wins. You're partner is you're lover! Girls you have to sit in the cart while the guys push. Okay everybody, got it? I said with a smile on my lips.

Everyone nodded.

"Good let's play then!" said Emmett. He then picked me up in put me in our cart. Edward did the same with Bella, and Jasper with Alice.

"Also, the manger asks no sex on the check out counters." I said looking down at the metal cart below me, and then at Emmett.

"Why would he ask that, it's a little random" Bella asked no sure if she should have. If my checks could blush they would be.

"Well… they were really referring to Emmett and I." I stammered nervously.

"Wait." Alice said smiling. Her jaw then dropped. "Ooo my god!"

"Emmett what the hell is wrong with you! Edward said disgusted at us. He was leaning up against the cart while Bella giggled inside. Maybe she understood.

**EMPOV:**

"Eddie once you and Bella are married you will realize there times when… well you can't control you're self!" I said knowing it was true. I remembered that day. Rosalie and I were here it was about midnight nobody was here except like seven workers and two or three teenagers.

Jasper laughed at us. Him and Alice did stuff like us just not as much in publc like me and Roslaie.

"Rosalie was so sexy. And well… ya, they kicked us out except we offered a bunch of money to use the place tonight so they let us back. I said looking straight in front of me at Rosalie with a smile. She smiled back which made me happy.

"Don't worry you guys will be like that with you're girls buy the end of the night!" Rosalie said while giggling. We all laughed with her they knew how tonight was rolling out. Emmet style!

"Let's do this!" Alice shouted at me. Though I could tell she meant it in a friendly way.

_"Ok, on your mark, get set, GO! I shouted not worry about who heared cause it was my birthday and I had the people I loved with me! HELL YA!_

**Read these bottom paragraphs important!**

**Review if you want more! I love reviews they inspire me to write! Thank you!**

Story by: **ILoveTwilight4Ever**

Ok, so next chapter is everybody doing the stuff on the list. Everything will go amazingly funny and fun, but will an unexpected visitor just create a bump or pull this wild weekend to a halt!

This weekend is suppose to take place somewhere in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. It will make since that I put this later on in the story!


	3. Albertsons

-

I do not own these characters they are from the Twilight series by: Stephanie Meyer

**(Recap):**

"Don't worry you guys will be like that with you're girls buy the end of the night!" Rosalie said while giggling. We all laughed with her they knew how tonight was rolling out. Emmet style!

"Let's do this!" Alice shouted at me. Though I could tell she meant it in a friendly way.

"_Ok, on your mark, get set, GO! I shouted not worrying about who heard cause it was my birthday and I had the people I loved with me! HELL YA!_

_**Emmett and Rosalie's Weekend**_

**RPOV:**

The second Emmett said go everyone took off. I wasn't surprised though. My family can get very aggressive when it comes to compactions. Especially, Emmett and Edward. If you think about it they think that there purpose in life is to bet each other at everything.

Suddenly something smacked my head and I was hearing wired noises. I realized Emmett was throwing a carton of ice cream at me. And the noises were coming from him. Emmett was pretending to be a car.

"Rose, what dose the list say next?' Emmett asked while running with the cart towards the end of the isle.

"Whip cream and chocolate sauce. What's with the noises?" I replied to his question with my own question.

"It adds special affects" Emmett said while turning into the toy department. The wheels on the cart squeaked from underneath us.

"I see," I said while trying to hold back the giggles. I grabbed a slipping slide as we went out of the toy department. "Do you think they know what were doing with the Slipping Slide?"

"Probably not. Though Alice might have seen something" He said while getting the bubble bath.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when we saw Edward and Bella's cart do a 360 turn. I was scarred that they were going to win, but then they headed for the ice cream section.

As we went to get the last item, a celebrity magazine. I looked over the list to double check that we had everything.

Whip Cream

Chocolate Sauce

Vanilla Ice Cream

Oreos

Slipping Slide

Bubble Bath

Celebrity Magazine

"We have everything" I said while looking up at Emmett. He was staring off into space. "Hello, Emmett do you want to win or not?"

"Everybody is standing over there trying to get us to follow" Emmett said while still staring off. I looked past him and saw them. They were all huddled behind a huge tower of DVDs.

"You think it's a trap?' I asked cautious off if they were tricking us. It would be just like our family if they did that. Not so much Bella though. Then I felt that Jasper was very angry.

"Only one way to find out" Emmett said while picking me up out of the cart. We ran over at human pace towards them.

"What are you guys doing!?" I asked annoyed that we weren't getting the shopping done with.

"Carlisle is in the store! Come back here!" Edward said while looking for Carlisle. Bella sat behind him looking around too. Emmett and I sat down behind the tower with them. I was surprised they could build a tower out off DVDs that tall.

I suddenly Gulped as I saw Carlisle. He looked as if he was hunting, for us.

**EPOV:**

We all felt terror as we saw Carlisle go up to an associate and start talking.

"We've got to get out of here now!" I said while trying to figure out a plan. I could tell from everyone's thoughts that they were imagining their deaths. Except my love, she was thinking off how Carlisle would tell Charlie what she was truly doing tonight. And that Charlie would lock her up in a castle like a princess from a fairytale.

"OMG I love this movie!" Emmett whispered while pulling out a copy of Miss Congeniality. Suddenly the tower of DVDs started to fall. Thankfully Alice saw it and got us out of the way.

While running I read Carlisle thoughts. Crap he had noticed the tower falling.

"Quick head to the back off the store!" Alice squealed. We all followed her command.

Now we were running pretty fast. Though not vampire speed. Carlisle would make the deaths more painful if we ran that fast in public.

"Split up! It will work then meet at the jeep." Rosalie said while running off towards the toys with Emmett.

The rest of us took off into separate parts. I then realized Bella wasn't with me. A wave of calmness washed over me. I looked up over the deli counter which I was hiding behind. Nobody was working it. I noticed that Bella had thrown on a whole employee outfit and was sweeping the floor. She really looked like a guy, though she kept her face to the wall so Carlisle wouldn't be able to see. He walked right pass her. She then walked through a backdoor out to the parking lot.

After two minutes I had to run now or get caught. As I got up I noticed an exit behind me. I crawled army style to the door I opened to feel a gush of air. I was safe.

**APOV:**

I bit my tongue from anxious. I don't know why though. I knew we all were going to get out. Jasper and I were hiding in the little bank inside Albertsons. Suddenly Carlisle stopped right in front of the bank. It was pitch black so we could see him clearly but he couldn't see us.

"Were going, hold on" Jasper said while throwing me over his shoulder. I felt a gust of cold air fly past me as we ran out of the store.

"What do you think you were doing, Carlisle probably saw you!" I said in a flustered way.

All he did was laugh as we ran towards the jeep.

"What the HELL is so FUNNY?" I asked astonished that my Jazzy was being so crazy.

"Alice, I," He broke into laughter. Then pulled himself together. "I made you high so you would calm down. Carlisle left about six minutes ago." Jasper said while setting me down. We were now at the jeep.

"How did he not see the jeep?" I asked, very confused. "Carlisle is not that stupid."

"Apparently he is" Edward answered instead of Jasper. "He followed somebody else's red jeep." He was clearly amused at that thought.

"Why would Carlisle be that clueless?" Bella asked all of us.

"Well, umm you see I kind of confused him. There was a guy with long blonde hair in there. So I gave Carlisle confidence on the part that he though it was Rosalie.

We sat silent for about seven seconds and then all burst out into laughter.

"Impressive Jazzy, Impressive" I said after stopping my laughing fit. I then giggled at what I saw, and knew the rest of my family would too in a second.

"Well look what the cat drag in." Edward said after reading my thoughts.

We all looked over and there was Emmett and Rosalie walking out with a cart full of the things we were going to get before our little interruption from our father. But, that wasn't the best part. The best part was looking at their cloths. They we're scrounged and wrinkled.

This meant one thing.

They had just had sex in the toy department!

**EMPOV:**

As Rose and I walked towards the jeep I saw the rest of the family. They were staring and laughing at us.

"Wow, Rosalie what happened?" Jasper asked trying to annoy her. I knew this wouldn't be good. Rosalie started to get very angry.

"Don't, I'm not in the mood my husband just tried to RAPE me, and everyone in the store saw it."

"Wait. What do you mean RAPE?" Edward had stopped laughing and was now serious when he asked her.

"I bent over to grab things from the shopping carts and my skirt had fallen down a bit. The next thing I know Emmett picked me up threw me on top of some teddy bears and started to rip at my clothes."

They all stared at me. Great they were taking Roses side.

"Rose I lost control I didn't mean it! Plus nothing happened! Baby I'm so sorry" I asked while down on my knees begging her to forgive me.

"Fine, but behave yourself or you don't get your presents tonight" Rosalie said while getting into the passenger seat.

I ran to the drivers side and opened the door to get. I buckled my seat belt as everyone else got in. I gasped while truly thinking about what she said. I needed those presents tonight!

"I'll behave Rose I promise" I said trying to train myself to mean it.

"You better. Now let's go and take them to operation 69." She said now smiling at me. God I loved her we laughed at what we named it. Within minutes We had pulled up to Edward and Bella's meadow.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked I could tell she was still confused about everything.

"Were going to play some games using the things from the store." I said while Rose laughed along with me.

The look on there faces was priceless it was as if Carlisle had showed up in front of the jeep.

"You should be scared" Rosalie said in this creepy tone she could do. It even scared me though I don't know why.

**Read these bottom paragraphs important!**

**Review if you want more! I love reviews they inspire me to write! Thank you!**

Story by: **ILoveTwilight4Ever**

Ok, I know not the best short chapter. I have to go to bed. Sorry!! I love you guys!!

Please, Please Review it really helps encourage me thanks for reading and those of you who alerted and are coming back. I Love You Guys!! Next chapter will be better promise!!

**Chapter 4 preview: **

This will be them doing the actual games. I'm going to try and make it the best! Wish me luck!!


End file.
